


Mrs. Hudson plays with Knives

by the_toadlet



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Is the best, SO, buuuut, her boyfriend was a cheating bastard, she maaaay have killed him, shh it's great, so mrs hudson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9203243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_toadlet/pseuds/the_toadlet
Summary: Mrs. Hudson gets a wee bit fed up with her boyfriend.. who was cheating on her with multiple different women...And Sherlock just so happens to have a few spare swords....





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheAlphaFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlphaFox/gifts).



> here we are agaaaaaaaain
> 
> the wonderful alpha fox gave me another prompt so i'm going to write it and it'll be amazing

John was a bit surprised when he got home from the surgery and the sword rack was nearly empty.

 

" Sherlock? What happened to the swords?"

 

" Mrs. Hudson's sharpening them, she wanted them for some reason tonight." John nodded absently, a bit concerned and pulling out his phone to ask people if they had any idea why she wanted swords.

 

Greg responded almost immediately.

 

From: Lestrade

To: Me

She has swords??! I thought we banned her from using swords!!

 

To: Lestrade

From: Me

Well apparently she has five and plans for them

 

From: Lestrade

To: Me

Bloody hell I'm on my way to Mycroft's to see if he can track her on the CCTV cameras

 

John sighed and slipped the phone back in his pocket, meandering down to Mrs. Hudson's apartment. She had one of the swords on the table, a forgotten dishrag flung across it, and three more stacked neatly along the counter. 

 

" Oh, hello dear!" Mrs. Hudson whipped around, the fifth and final sword in her hands and flailing about madly.

 

" Ah, hello, Mrs. Hudson." John took a minute step back, hoping the blade wouldn't accidentally slice him open like a diced ham. " Would you mind, ah, putting the sword down for a minute?" 

 

" Well, whatever for? I'm cleanin' it, ya see." She lowered her voice to a controversial whisper. "Though it'd be a nice surprise for Sherlock. Never gets these old things cleaned up." John nodded, eyes still fixed on the heavy blade.

 

" That's.. very sweet of you. What did you plan on doing with the swords, after?"

 

" Oh, just taking them down to the sharpeners shop down the road."

 

" Right. And ah, where is that?"

 

" Over there." Mrs. Hudson waved her hand in a general eastern direction, and John nodded. 

 

" Right."   
  


 

" Was that all, love?"

 

" Ah, yeah, I think it was. Thanks again Mrs. Hudson." John pulled  his phone back out to update Lestrade, but thought better of it when he remembered he was with Mycroft.

 

The rest of the evening went along smoothly, only broken by Mrs. Hudson announcing she was going out. 

 

Of course, that was also about when Mycroft called the couple in a frantic "Well- She's-" and Lestrade taking the phone and  " She's vanished. We don't know where she went, but the CCTV's have nothing."

 

Sherlock, of course was frantic.

 

" But those are  _my_ swords!"

 

" Calm down Sherlock, I'm sure they'll be fine." Sherlock let out a great sigh and collapsed on John, and John grunted and tried his best to hold the suddenly immensely heavy Sherlock up.

 

" Fine." Sherlock mumbled into John's chest, and John smiled down affectionately at the beautiful man collapsed on him. 

 

The next morning, of course, found one of the five swords back on the wall and the couple curled up together on the couch. John woke first, stretching and pressing a kiss to Sherlock's temple before turning on the telly to see the news.

 

" Hector Vincent, a man known for his ability to charm women and his known habit of cheating, was found this morning with four very large swords through his chest. It is assumed by DI Lestrade that it was one of his Ex's, and that there is no more information beyond that." Sherlock had woken by that point, and they were both staring at the screen in shock. 

 

That's what Mrs. Hudson was doing with swords.


End file.
